


Dishy Doctor's.

by mindcomber



Category: Dirty Dancing (2017), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, One True Pairing, Pining, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Having the time of their lives!Based on the relationship between Christopher Pike and Philip Boyce from Star Trek The Alternate Original Series Movies.Dr. Jake Houseman/Christopher Pike's P.O.V.





	Dishy Doctor's.

Long before I became a dull Doctor  
I was a real life Star-Ship Captain.  
You were my Chief Medical Officer  
We were both much younger then.

What can I say?  
We fell madly in love  
Had a passionate, secret affair.

We lost touch  
So many year's ago  
When you were replaced  
And left The Enterprise.

Thats what made up my mind to leave too  
It was my love for you  
That drove me to become a Doctor.

The wife and family I have now  
Would never understand  
I could never reveal my true nature to them  
Or anyone else at Medical College.

I can never give my family  
What they really want of me  
So I am giving myself  
A dose of my own, Doctors orders  
With a real wake up call.

When this agonising vacation is over  
I am coming back to find you Phil  
We will be, as we were back then  
Two hearts beating together as one  
Just as if they had never been broken  
Dancing to the same rhythm  
Like we had never been apart.

I still love you Phil  
I always will  
You and I forever  
I promise you Phil  
I swear it, on our Hippocratic Oath's...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by...Rogue One: Havana Nights. by ThreeDaysofRain.
> 
> Also I was thinking of Chris Pike (or rather the actor) to when I wrote...Pick of the Bunch. (Proud as Punch). Star Trek AOS.  
> I referenced...Hungry Eyes...in that ficlet. Under my last profile name (mindbender) located by clicking on the profile in my Bookmarks.


End file.
